User blog:Jaguar Satake/Forumer's Gazette 4
Happy October! Fall is finally here! (It actually started last week, but it’s been so hot here that it hasn’t been feeling like fall.) Happy 30-days-early Halloween! :D We have some news and announcements – one would hope so, as this is a newsletter and y’all just got that notification – including some events we’re running this month. Real quick, if you want to run an event, you’re more than welcome to! Just run it by me or Galaxian and you’re good to go. Anyway, off we go into the wild blue yonder to the news and announcements for October! Partnership with the Authors’ Academy Wiki! Many of you already know this due to the vote we held recently, but we are partnered with another wiki! Like us, they are a creative wiki with writing and roleplaying. The goal of this partnership is to help both communities grow, and plus, if we wanted to have a contest or something along those lines, we have even more people to participate. Charactober Perhaps some of you remember Charactober, an event run by Becky B. on the forums. I’m excited to announce that we’re doing it here too! (Though some of you may have already known, hehe.) Rune is running it, so go to them with any questions you may have regarding Charactober. It’s run similarly to Scribble September – each day, a new word prompt is posted, but instead of writing a story, you create a character inspired by that word. Rune has mentioned having a giant jump-in roleplay at the end of the event with the characters you’ve created! Sketchtober Heard of Inktober? Sketchtober is more or less the same idea, only with pencil drawings instead of ink drawings. The best part is that you don’t have to finish them (hence the “sketch” part of the name)! As long as you have at least the pose and some details drawn, that drawing counts for the day. Of course, you should finish your sketches if time allows, but sometimes you just can’t, and I get that. So for all my busy artists out there, I hope you find this event enjoyable! :D A word prompt will be posted each day, and participants will draw something based off that word, whether it’s a character, scene, comic, or anything at all. Scribble September Continues! We’re down to the last seven days of Scribble here, and I hope everyone’s been having fun! If you’re behind on your Scribbles (which most definitely doesn’t apply to me in the LEAST -hides unfinished writings-), don’t sweat it – there’s always time to work on them later, and I totally understand life getting in the way. Today’s word is "strong", so if you have a spare moment, get to writing. :D Project P.E.R.S.O.N.A. Zane and Fantasy have a cool roleplay going, and they’re looking for more participants! Check out Project P.E.R.S.O.N.A. here! Trick or Treat A mysterious event that will be revealed as we get closer to Halloween… Clubs! This is an idea I had at about 2am that I wanted to run by y’all. We have a lot of different interests on this wiki, and many of us share those interests. So I wanted to create a wiki forum where your interests could be discussed with others who share them – the Clubs Board. Here’s how it would work: you get some friends together who have the same interest as you, go to an admin, and get your club idea approved. Then you head over to the Clubs Board and start discussing! Anyone can join your club at any time, though please note that you have to ask the owner first because just jumping in isn’t polite. You must have a minimum of two members (you and one other person) in order to start a club. Threads must be formatted like this to avoid confusion: Ball Z Club What is your favorite form of Super Saiyan? You can use any brackets you like, as long as the club name is in the title somewhere. You can make a club for absolutely anything, whether it’s a fandom (ex: Lord of the Rings, Star Wars), activity (ex: drawing, soccer), or interest (ex: dogs, bands). Let me know what y’all think about this – good idea or bad idea, and why? Majority wins. Thanks in advance for your feedback! ^-^ Discord The widget has been there for quite a while now, but we do have a wiki Discord server! If you would like to join, you can join through the widget or ask me for an invite. The server focuses on, of course, writing and drawing, though there is also an emphasis on simply being silly. (You will note that the name is Empire of Croissant.) I may or may not have made 99% of it feudal Japan-themed. You’re welcome, hehe. We have some fun bots and great people (many of whom are, in fact, not on the wiki, but they’re awesome!). Come on down and join us! Wiki Improvement If you have any ideas for improving the wiki, please let us know! (In fact, I think I’ll be making a forum for this.) We appreciate your feedback and input. Public Service Announcement Y’all are loved. <3 That’s All, Folks! Hope everyone’s having a great Tuesday, and we’ll see you around the wiki! Category:Blog posts Category:Forumer's Gazette